You just lost your chance!
by Elle.V
Summary: 4 years have gone by... Persona warned Natsume to never show a wince of emotion or his loved ones will suffer... what happens when Natsume is forced to leave gakuen alice without a heartless excuse of a goodbye.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Syiidahhriis****: Hello again!!!**

**Mikan: Hello ****Syiidahhriis! ****2****nd****Fanfic**** You have yet to complete your ****1****st??**

**Natsume: ****Oi**** polka! ****Waddya**** expect?? She's a ****baka****… just like you. Damn-ass writer!!!**

**Mikan: NATSUME NO ECCHI!!! ****sigh ii give up… no reason in starting a fight with you anyway.**

**Syiidahhriis****: ii AM NOT an idiot!!! Stop it or I'll make sure you never get her!!! (evil grin)**

**Natsume: ****Tch****! Fine!**

**Mikan: Now2… Natsume… Have you gone soft over ****lil**** old me? Oh… I've seen it all now… You love me… You ****wanna**** spend your whole life with me…**

**Natsume: I… Don't know what to say…**

**Mikan: Relax Natsume! Lighten up will you? I was kidding!**

**Hotaru: (holding a banner: Gakuen Alice is not owned by ****Syiidahhriis****…)**

**Syiidahhriis****: Thanks ****Hotaruuuuuu!!! (****hugz)**

**BAKA ****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA****BAKA**

**Syiidahhriis****: ouch! Hotaru you ****meanie!(****sobxx)**

**Natsume & Mikan: (sweat drops)**

* * *

(bracket & italic)- Me 

"Normal"- talking

'italic'- thoughts

Italic- I emphasized on the word for you

* * *

4 years has passed… a humongous white blanket carefully stitched with threads of ice now covered & tucked Gakuen Alice to an eternal sleep. The whole of Alice Academy once full of laughter, happiness & warmth now filled with silence, peace, serenity, tranquility & cold. By now you would've thought that a certain brunette would have disturbed the perfect scene but you thought wrong… 

The once cheerful, bubbly, kind, caring, loving, pretty & noisy brunette has matured into a still cheerful, bubbly, kind caring, loving, cool, quiet & beautiful brunette. Her once chubby face covered with those adolescence look of baby fats & that straight child-like look had evolved into a teenage look with those perfect rosy cheeks, once straight honey brown hair now filled with light purple & fierce red highlights, chubby cheeks now just perfect jaw lines, her ears now hung a few small diamond ear rings at the top (alice control devices) and a long chain ear rings looped into two ear-piercings as her ears curved at the bottom, she never went anywhere without a certain necklace that carried 2 rings on them, curves covered her body to give her the last perfect touch as a sign of maturity, hot yet elegant…

Boys stared in awe and blushes seeing her walk past by or even talk to them. The slightest move she gave would send them to walking on air. She now had her own fan club that treats her as a goddess. Heck! With looks like that she IS a goddess. Of course… one guy was not too happy about millions of guys chasing the girl & following her wherever she goes…

The flame caster now quite tanned, has blood shot eyes that are to-die-for, a sexy figure, once just raven hair now obtained multiple highlight of red, ear rings increased to a six on each ear, his face too transformed from the adolescence look to a teenage look awaiting puberty, changes & romance… He was still a cold, quiet & secretive down-to-Earth guy but the presence of the girl has changed him & he has opened up to her & kept her in his heart… His eyes now showed a little warmth with a hint of twinkle. He now smiled more often… of course his smiles were only meant for the girl & was hidden from the world. He clenched his fist at the sight of those fan boys chasing Mikan…

Mikan did her daily routine… wake up, get ready for class, lock her special star room. _Yes… special star… it has been 3 years since she found out she had multiple __alices__ which is rare. She had the __alice__ of nullifying & copy. But of course… it didn't take long for the higher authorities to find out. She was transferred from a 2 star to a special star & now joined the dangerous ability class. She still followed the special ability class on Fridays. _After locking up her room each day she would stealthily walk out the door trying to go unnoticed by the hormone raged boys. The training she had been on had saved her in ways more than 1. She kept in mind to thank Persona which is what the other Alice Academy "pets" rarely do. _She calls the people who go on missions for the Alice Academy "pets"__. Pet, an animal or__, a creature that you keep in your home feed, & look after. Or in her case, __humans __" they__" __keep in the Academy, feed, & train._

Natsume _tried _not to help Mikan in her failed attempt in trying to attend class without being ambushed by millions of teenage boys but he couldn't help it. He just _had_ to lend _his_ Mikan a helping hand… or whatever… One by one, boys of all age & height had their hair burst in flames by the green-eyed or in his case, red-eye guy. Little did he know… a pair of icy blue eyes was on him.

His best friend Ruka who had witnessed the whole seen sighed at his best friend. He, too, had his eyes on the beautiful goddess that turned mortal. He was also good looking & had matured… His pure blonde hair now had multiple blue highlights, he lost all those baby fats, the look of innocence now gone and a look of content and calmness now appeared, though the look was gone, the innocent Ruka was there to stay. He, like Natsume, had worked out and the progress showed. Damn he was as hot as Natsume. But still, he had doubts of finally getting the brunette to be his. He knew of Natsume's feelings, he knew his best friend deserved better, of all the sacrifices Natsume had done. Nevertheless, he was not going to give up without a fight. He won't give her up until he was sure she had no feelings for him. Even a little hint would send him flying back to the girl. He won't stop until she looks him in the eye & say, "Ruka, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same. Can we just be friends?"

Hotaru also had "the look". The look that sent guys to their knees & bow down in front of her. She had multiple highlights of a pale violet that matches her eyes perfectly. Her child-like face now turned to the dawn of teen-hood. She was a 3 star like Ruka. Natsume like that of Mikan. She had gentle curves & her attitude changed a lot. Now that the once naïve Mikan had matured. She does not see the point in pushing her away when she does not even approach her unless she tells her to. She had a warm look in her once icy cold stares. She allowed Mikan to hug her at times but was still shut from the outside world.

She was now currently sitting awaiting her lovely friend & also trying to get unnoticed by boys that don't belong in class B. She was not worried about her best friend's well being or if she was to even set in the class because she knew she had a guardian "angel". She just waited patiently for her loyal & trusted friend. Looking out the window. A camera in her hand. She went clicking away. Each photo of the bald guys who tried to provoke the girl into even going out with them. _'Idiots.__ When will they learn?'_

**

* * *

****Syiidahhriis: O… ****kay****… done with the Intro… I'll see if I have the time to continue later… X33**

**Mikan: Damn that was a long Intro… Those f****ckin****' boys just don't know when to stop!**

**Natsume: ****Tch****. I'll just have to make them then.**

**Mikan: Will you please?? (puppy dog pout)**

**Natsume: 'damn she's cute' F-fine…**

**Mikan: Thanks Natsume-****kins****! (kisses Natsume)**

**Natsume: (blushes) ****Tch****. Whatever.**

**Ruka: (burning) 'Damn! That Natsume always gets Mikan!'**

**Hotaru: Please review! Or else! (points ****baka**** gun)**


	2. Chapter 2: What's wrong with Mikan?

**Syiidahhriis: ****H****aiyoo!!! (****hello)**

**Mikan: Hello ****Syiidahhriis... ****Jz**** seen you a few minutes ago…**** You sure are free...**

**Syiidahhriis****: Yea… ****Kinda**** free ****right**** now… I have homework but I'm too lazy to understand the square root of (a square + b square c square) – (pie x radius x diameter) whatever rubbish they expect us to know…**

**Natsume: you wouldn't understand it even if you try! (smirks)**

**Syiidahhriis****: Like you're the 1 to talk! Mr I'm no longer a virgin boy! (****refer**** to Where rainbows end…)**

**Natsume: Hey! That's a 1 time case! I mean, you're the 1 who created that F****ckin**** story you b****tch ****#$&$#!!$!!!**

**Syiidahhriis****: O… ****kay****… Moving on… Let's continue... (****Natsume still swearing & cursing)**

**Mikan: (****holding a banner:**** Gakuen Alice is not owned by ****Syiidahhriis!**

**Syiidahhriis****: Thanks ****Mikan! X33**

**Hotaru: (holding a sign: Coz if she did… you can bet your bottom rabbit hell had frozen over.)**

**Syiidahhriis****: Meany!**

_

* * *

__(bracket & italic)- Me_

"Normal"- talking

_italic-__ thoughts_

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**xXx**** Flashback ****xXx**

She was now currently sitting awaiting her lovely friend & also trying to get unnoticed by boys that don't belong in class B. She was not worried about her best friend's well being or if she was to even set in the class because she knew she had a guardian "angel". She just waited patiently for her loyal & trusted friend. Looking out the window. A camera in her hand. She went clicking away. Each photo of the bald guys who tried to provoke the girl into even going out with them. _'Idiots.__ When will they learn?'_

**xXx**** End of Flashback ****xXx**

Hotaru went back to her seat & took out her unfinished invention. Super extremely complicated hard to crack code lock. She's trying to help her best friend get some sleep without anyone disturbing her _well-deserved_beauty nap. Now that the academy knows of her multiple alices & the boys who now have the keys to her room, her poor best friend can't sleep a wink after going on those stupid oversea lectures (or at least that's what she tells her). Apart from having to encounter the near-death experience, she has to deal with all the fan boys & think of ways to get rid of all the _unwanted attention_. Once she woke up with her room flooded with roses (literally). She almost drowned in that _sea_ of roses.

**Hotaru's POV**

_T__hat Mikan! Just because she has all the __alice__ she messed up my statics & electricity. Now I can't check up on her with my spy cam but with this, (code lock for Mikan's bedroom door) at least I can help her get sleep. Does she even sleep these days?_

-sigh-

**Mikan's POV**

_Ughh__!!! Those just can't leave me alone!!! They don't even let me enjoy the comfort of my own room! Well technically it's not my __room,__ it's the academy's, but still!__ & of all the days they __to pick __one!_

_-__sigh__-_

**Normal POV**

As Mikan is walking… she was too dazed too notice a certain flame caster standing in front of her.

-BUMP!-

" Itaii… " Mikan mumbled, rubbing her head.

" Oi Polka! I see now you're not just stupid but blind too. I see you've finally changed your habit for wearing weird patterned underwear…" Natsume said, smirking.

-sigh-

" gome… natsume" said Mikan as she walks away leaving Natsume wide-eyed.

**Natsume's POV**

_What's wrong with polka? __Her eyes don't have those sparkle anymore__… __she's__ always like this at this time of the year… Wait, why am I worried for that __lil__baka__?? Her pro__blem __ain't__ my problem! Oh who am I kidding__…__ I love that poor excuse of a girl… heck, she's not a poor excuse at all. She's not a poor anything. She's smart, cute, loveable, kind, caring, adorable & hot. Damn she's hot.__Ughh__Gotta__ stop these thoughts before it goes out of hand!_

" Natsume!!! " _God__! He didn't have to scream that loud!_

" You know you could just say hi like all the other guys… " _he really could you know…_

" The problem is, I _did_. But you were too busy visiting Venus that you forgot to stop by Earth & have a little chat or at least an answer! I called you like what? 17 times or so? " _He did?_

" Oh. "

" Oh?! That's all you can say?! " _damn he's as loud as Polka!_

"Well what _else_ you want me to say? Have you caught a disease from Mikan or something? You're getting as loud, not to mention annoying as her!"

' Why is Ruka's face to shocked? '

" Y-you… you… "

" I what?! "

" You actually said Mikan's name! " _I did?! Oh shit!_

" So?? It's no big deal anyway. It's just her name! "

" Oh now I see what's goin' on… "

" What? "

" You were thinking of Mikan the whole time… "

" Tch! Whatever! Let's go Ruka! We're gonna be late! "

Ruka just smirks as he followed his best friend.

**Natsume's POV**

_Why hasn't Polka greeted me? She should have greeted me & Ruka by now. What's she doing sitting at her seat fingering her necklace. Come to think of it what's with the necklace? She always has it on. I wonder who gave it to her. __Her parents?_

" Natsume… Something's wrong with Mikan. She should have greeted us by now. I know she isn't so loud anymore but still she would have greeted us by now. Let's ask Hotaru. She would know. "

I stared at Ruka & nodded.

"Hn."

**Normal POV**

Natsume & Ruka walked towards Hotaru's desk & asked her to fill them in on the situation but all the get was a shook and a hand signaling them to ask her later. Hotaru then turned to face Mikan.

**xXx**** Flas****hback ****xXx**

The doors of class B opened & Hotaru shifted her eyes to her favorite girl. She expected her to be smiling & running towards her for a hug. But she didn't. Oh the sweet silence that left the class in a tense atmosphere. Their dearest brunette & ball of sunshine had faded to just a rainy day. Mikan walked towards her seat without even acknowledging the existence of her best friend.

She just sat there and laid her head rested on her folded arms that was rested on the table. Hotaru walked up to Mikan. She knew there was something wrong. All she got was a few whispers. Most of them were just repeated words or phrases. She heard words like, gone… can't… see… anymore… followed by a louder mumble… no… he's not… he is here… he is…

Hotaru tried to comfort her friend but it didn't work… she rested a palm on her shoulder but she slapped it away. Then a stronger grip, but she struggles through. Then finally a hug. Then in a few seconds, she noticed her shoulder getting wet.

" Hotaru… I could've… I-I… but I didn't… Hotaru I didn't save him! It's all my fault! " she managed to blurt out.

" Shh… Mikan… It's not your fault… " Hotaru said… remembering something she had once said to her. About a lost love one. About her other self. Wihtout him he isn't complete.

**xXx**** End of Flashback ****xXx**

The whole class was quiet that day. Mr Narumi had declared that current day a free day.

Mikan just got on her feet & walked out. She decided to take a stroll around the school before proceeding to her room. Currently, the time was 5 in the afternoon. She had her walk which ended at 7 in the evening _(Woah… 2 hours just for a walk??). _She found herself somewhere in the academy's garden. She finally decided to proceed to her room & unaware that a pair of crimson eyes were on her.

**

* * *

**

**Syiidahhriis: I'm finally done with the 2nd chap!!! YES!!! Sowie bout the slow progress… It's hard to make a conversation.**

**Natsume: Hey ****baka****! What's wrong with ****Polka.**

**Syiidahhriis****: You'll see… Please review!!! Flames highly accepted****!X33**


	3. Chapter 3: I love you

**Syiidahhriis: ****Sowiieee**** I'm ****late !**** ! Got a lot of things to do yesterday & I ****managed**** to complete only the 3****rd**** chap in my other ****fic****… Now I'm ****gonna**** complete this one! ****Disclaimers !**

_

* * *

__& italic)- Me_

"Normal"- talking

_italic-__ thoughts_

Italic bold- I emphasized on the word for you

**

* * *

****Flashback ****xXx**

The whole class was quiet that day. Mr Narumi had declared that current day a free day.

Mikan just got on her feet & walked out. She decided to take a stroll around the school before proceeding to her room. Currently, the time was 5 in the afternoon. She had her walk which ended at 7 in the evening (_Woah__… 2 hour__s just __for a walk??)_She found herself somewhere in the academy's garden. She finally decided to proceed to her room & unaware that a pair of crimson eyes were on her.

**xXx**** End of Flashback ****xXx**

As Mikan went out of the garden and strolled through the corridors of the academy, Natsume stealthily set out a plan to find out the reason for her irregular behavior. She followed her every move while trying to hide himself deep beneath the shadows which was hard because it's day time & the academy's corridors were not held by walls but by pillars so the corridor was filled with sunlight. Even with all the challenges that was set out to disturb him, he couldn't bring himself to quit. He to find out who or what had the power to actually turn the "most cheerful of all cheerful" sad. Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking (to Natsume… Well actually stalking is the word for it…), _they_ reached Mikan's room. Mikan entered the room & closed the door, still unaware of the flame caster's presence. As she went in, Natsume went from outside her door to the tree positioned outside her bedroom window & hid behind the leaves, paying very close attention to what she's doing, hoping it will help him learn what had happened & was happening.

(You can skip this part...)  
Her bedroom was damn BIG. It had a waterbed with transparent curtains, a walk-in wardrobe & marble flooring. Her whole dorm was 2 stories & had a crystal staircase & marble flooring. Her bedroom was on the 2nd floor. Her study, beside the bedroom that contained an Ipod laptop & a 10 Window XP computer, a scanner & printer, a digital cam, a few chairs, a couch & a library. Kitchen at the bottom on the left when facing in the dorm from her door. Beside the kitchen, a dining room with a 12-seat glass table. Her door was directly facing her living room which had an L-shaped couch white color couch, a 15 inch flat screen TV with the stereo set 2000 & some CDs DVDs an Xbox. Her on the right sound-proof studio used for watching her videos. It also had a couch & some beanbag chairs, a few video & digital cams, another Ipod computer _(not a laptop)_a mini AV theater, a sound blast stereo system & a projector. Another studio was placed beside it. It's used for Jamming and is also soundproof. It contained electric guitars, 4 string bass guitar, 5 string bass guitar, 6 string bass guitar, drum sets, keyboards, violins, clarinet & flute. 10 of each instruments. It also had 10 jamming stations & 15 amplifiers stored in the store gigantic store room. 1 toilet placed in the kitchen, 1 in the middle of both studios, 1 in her bedroom & 1 at the study. In each bathroom a sauna, a Jacuzzi, a bathtub as big as a mini pool, a sink, a toilet bowl & a mirror. Her hold house was painted white with tangerine twirls that resembled flowers & pink twirls which resembled sakura. The living room, toilets & kitchen had marble flooring. Studios were carpeted with a blue fuzzy carpet. Bedroom & study had polished wood flooring. Told you it was BIG!

**Natsume's POV**

_What is she doing?_

I thought as I watched her. I waited & waited as she set down the notebook she had carried to & from class.

_Now that I think about it. She was kind of over-protective over that thing. Wonder what's inside. Wait now what's she doing?_

As I continued to look at her, a deep blush appeared on my face. I was came as close a red as tomatoes go. I was red. Okay I should stop repeating this over & over again. Take a wild guess what she's doing? She's… . Okay-okay, she is undressing. She is oblivious to the fact that I'm here. One by one she took of clothing of. She slowly unzipped her pink on black jacket that she wore to class

_Though she's telling the truth.__ I __sorta__ "accidently" brushed my hand against hers & just by stroking it, I felt shivers. She was as cold as ice! Literally! It's one of the many reasons I decided to "watch over" her_. _She could have told me. I could have warmed her up. Maybe I hold her __hand,__ I could transfer heat to her right? Or maybe a hug… __or __a kiss… those damn luscious kissable pink lips are so tempting. Wait what am I thinking? Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_

Ok… on with reality. She continued to take off her clothes. One by one. After the jacket, a white tube top, leaving her tube bra on. Red in colour, my fave.

_Damn her boobs are big. If only I could…_

_(PAUSE!!!__ O__… __kay__… let'__s skip that thought! Forward!!!)_

After the white tube, her skirt.

_It's red. She probably bought the set I saw at Central town. __2 for 100 rabbits.__ Wait… how do I know that?_

Then she searched for a change of clothes in her closet. She threw out one big white shirt. Definitely not her size. It isn't that BIG but is was, well… big. About a man's size. Then it hit me.

_Maybe __it does belong to a man. Did she sleep with him? I'm __gonna__ kill whoever that __fckin__' b__stard__ is!!!_

Then I turned my attention to her again. She was still standing there. Then she brought that white T closer to her as she hugged it & as crystal orbs begin to stroke her soft, smooth cheeks. After a few seconds, she took out a pair of shorts and a white top & wore it. She was still holding on to that shirt. She carried to her bed, lied on it (the bed of course), & took the notebook she had earlier from her bedside drawer positioned on the right. She unlocked the notebook with her necklace that had 2 rings hanging down on it (did I forget to mention it was one of those books with locks?). She held the 2 rings, each ring had a diamond stone that formed a broken heart that when entwined will form a whole heart, & insert it into a small heart shape slot at the front of the note book. She slowly twists it as a few clicks sounded & the book's secured side on the right was opened. I looked closer, trying to see what's inside. The front page, had a picture of a girl & a boy. The guy was hugging the girl & kissing her forehead. Still trying to make out who it was, I leaned closer. It was a picture of her & a raven haired guy with & . It isn't me if that's what you're thinking. This time I started to get a little jealous, okay… okay… really jealous, OKAY FINE! I got SO DAMN OUT-OF-MY-MIND jealous!!! There! Ya happy? I clenched my fists as I try to make a mental note to NOT start burning the tree down. But then my mind suddenly drifted to a thought…

_If __its__ about a guy she so happily loves then why is she sad? Why those tears? It __ain't__ tears of joy that's for sure. She definitely isn't running down Central Town screaming OH HAPPY DAYS. What's wrong with her? Did something happen?_

Then I heard something that made me gasp. I felt like I was lacking of oxygen or something. She said…

"Akito… why did you leave so soon? Don't you know I'd rather die than live without you? Please Akito… take me away! To that place you love so much you left me! Take me! Take my soul out & bring me to that place! Why did you leave me?! Why!!! W-why?!?!" were what she managed to throw out of her mouth as she recked her room.

She started to shiver as more crystalline orbs started to flow out of her lovely pool of chocolate that w now filled with sadness & misery. Her eyes didn't have that sparkle anymore. It looked artificial. Like a drawing.

Then she screamed something that my heart stop for a moment, "If you don't come & get me then I'll come to you!"

She took a piece of broken mirror lying on the floor surrounded with shards & other smaller pieces that came from it. She unsteadily positioned the mirror piece a quarter of a meter in front of her heart. Both her arms grabbed it & was ready to strike any second. That was it. I glided into her open window & slapped the blade out of her hand & pushed her into the wall. My mind was so much flooded with anger. Oblivious to the fact that hot tears had rolled down & stroke my cheek. I glared at her confused eyes, I didn't care what she was going to think anymore! I just had to stop her from doing something that idiotic! I couldn't care less what she was going to think. I couldn't just stand there & let the woman I love die in front of me.

**Mikan's POV**

I was going to stab the broken mirror piece into my heart when Natsume suddenly appeared & slapped it out of my hand. I looked at the blade lying on the floor. My bangs covered my eyes. Then I shifted my head to Natsume. My eyes cold and emotionless changed. I was shock to see Hyuuga Natsume, crying, in front of me. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but he didn't budge.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to say, but it was let out in a whisper.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?! SAVING YOU FROM YOUR STUPID FUCKING LITTLE BRAINTHAT'S WHAT!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?! ARE YOU THAT FUCKING STUPID WOMAN?!?! I KNOW YOU ARE AN IDIOT BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IDIOTIC!!! WHAT?? YOU THINK ENDING YOUR DAMN LIFE WOULD SOLVE WHATEVER THE DAMN ASS PROBLEM YOU HAD?? WELL, SHOVE THAT THOUGHT UP YOUR CUTE LITTLE ASS AND FORGET ABOUT IT!!!"

Then that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I joined him in this flood fest of tears which filled my eyes & started to overflow. It rolled down my cheeks, travelled to my chin & fell down. I had to look away. I didn't want to show my weakness.

" I-I… You don't know what I've been through!!! How would you know how I feel?! Every bloody day you had was just spent by teasing me!!! You'd probably be happy if I'm dead!!! If this is about pity then I don't need your pity!!!" I screamed. My heart ached so badly as I whimpered.

**Natsume's POV**

" I-I… **You don't know what I've been through!!! How would you know how I feel?! Every bloody day**** I waste trying to make you smile, you just pushed me away or insult me**** You rarely called me by my own name!!! Why would you care?!?!**** You'd probably be happy if I'm dead!!! If this is about pity then I don't need your pity!!!**" she screamed.

Her words stabbed me harder that that 5 inch blade one of the person I was to assassinate stabbed me with. I can't believe she actually thought I hate her that much.

**" HAPPY****?!?! YOU THINK I'D BE HAPPY?? OH CONTRAIRE!!! YOU!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!!! HOW MUCH IT HURTS HAVING TO PUSH YOU AWAY?!**** HOW I GO THROUGH EVERY BLOODY MISSION JUST FOR YOU!!! HOW ALL I HAD IN MIND WAS THAT IF I DIED, AT LEAST THE ACADEMY WOULD BE SAFE!!! HOW PERSONA WOULD COME PISSING ME OFF AND THREATENING TO KILL YOU IF I SHOW THE SLIGHTEST EMOTION TO YOU!!! **How I waited 4 years for you! Mikan don't you see?!?! I can't leave without you! It's not that I pity you it's just I can't stand seeing the woman I love die right in front of my eyes… " more crystalline orbs fell of my pool of crimson eyes.

I loosened grip on her shoulders, my arms now wrapped around her small waist and embraced her & held her so tight as if my life depended on it & laid my head on her shoulder as our body couldn't stand anymore pressure & we sunk down onto the cold floor. I just cried silently, my eyes covered by my bangs. A warm silence travelled through the air. All I could hear was our uneven breathing. My thoughts urging me to seize the moment. I shifted my right hand & cupped her chin as I pressed my lips against hers. Finally, the kiss I've been holding back for 4 years!

**Mikan's POV**

His words played in my mind like a broken tape recorder.

**" ****HOW MUCH IT HURTS HAVING TO PUSH YOU AWAY?!**** "**

**" HOW ALL I HAD IN MIND WAS THAT IF I DIED, AT LEAST THE ACADEMY WOULD BE SAFE!!! "**

" How I waited 4 years for you! "

" I can't leave without you! It's not that I pity you it's just I can't stand seeing the woman I love die right in front of my eyes… "

I just stood there wide-eyed. My heart was beating faster & faster. It was beating as fast as it was when I was around with Akito. Butterflies played in my stomach. I tried to hold myself together. Was it love I was feeling?

Suddenly I felt something soft pressed against my mouth. It was Natsume. He was kissing me. My heart started beating faster & harder at each thump. That was when I realized I love him too. So much that I'd die for him. I slowly shut my eyes & kissed back.

**Normal POV**

Natsume felt her kiss back & decided to deepen the kiss. He tightened his hold on her waist & brought her closer, he could feel her body pressed against his. She became warmer & her cheeks reddened. Natsume slowly nibbled on her lower lip, trying to gain entrance. She opened her mouth as he slipped his tongue in. Her arms swung around her shoulders as she kissed him back even deeper, her tongue diving into her mouth. Mikan suddenly moaned as Natsume smirked against her lips. Both Natsume & Mikan pulled away for air. She stared at him flushed. He was showing her one of his rare smiles. Then Mikan decided to break the silence.

" I love you too Natsume," she said.

Natsume smirking at the thought of Mikan actually returning his feelings. He caressed her cheeks & kissed her forehead. He looked at the clock hanging on Mikan's wall. It was 8 o'clock. He surveyed her room for a moment.

" Mikan… how & where are you going to sleep? "he said. Looking at Mikan's destroyed bed frame, torn mattress & the floor that was covered with shards & stuff she had thrown around. Mikan kept quiet as she stares at her room. It was a mess! She can't sleep while shards surrounded the floor waiting to be stepped on. She just stood there looking thoughtful.

Natsume looked at her & said, " Stay with me for a while. At least till they replace your bed. I'll help you clean up tomorrow. "

Her eyes widened as she blushed & she turned to face Natsume. Natsume saw her shocked expression & smirked as he brought his mouth closer to her ears & whispered something.

" Relax Mikan… I won't do anything to you… yet… " he whispered as Mikan gasped.

" Haha… I was just kidding! Come on Mikan let's go! " he said as he started to walk.

" H-hai! " Mikan said following Natsume.

Natsume held Mikan's hand & kissed her cheek which made Mikan blush 10 shades of red. He reached for the doorknob, opened the door & lead Mikan to his room. It wasn't far from Mikan's seeing as both of them _were_ special stars. It was as big as Mikan's which was really BIG. His place, so clean & yet it carried the sense of boyishness. Like Mikan, he had good taste in furniture & décor. He pulled Mikan into his bedroom. It was bigger than their classroom. It had a plain blue waterbed, a walk-in wardrobe & had blue wallpaper. He wanted to paint it black or red but it's too dark. Too tired to describe his whole house!

He hunted for something in his cupboard & handed Mikan one of his button shirts which was big enough to cover her undergarments. He went in the bathroom to change. He went out in his jeans, topless. He had a well built figure _(Duh! He does Missions! It's a good enough work-out!)._ He reached for Mikan who was wearing the top he gave her which stopped an inch above her knees _(she changed while he was in the bathroom)_ & kissed her forehead & carried her bridal style onto the bed. He pushed her down against the bed feeling the wild movement of water. Then he whispered something to her.

" Hey Polka… Wanna have some fun tonight…? There's a new game I wanna play. It's called 'Eat the Tangerine' It starts with this… " he said as he nuzzled her neck and kissed it.

" N-Natsume… " mikan gasped. Her face had a dash of pinkish-red on it.

He didn't stop. He started chewing on her ear, move to her jaw & the neck again.

He had move to her ear & whispered, " That's round 1. Wanna know how round 2 is done?? "

He started to caress her cheek... then he started to go lower & lower & started to slowly unbutton her shirt.

He whispered yet again, " This game is so much fun… I know you'll love it… "

He smirked. A look of mischief implanted on his face.

" N-Natsume… g**-get of me you pervert ! " **she screamed as she pushed her off the bed.

" Itaiii… haha! I was just kidding Mikan… haha… I would have stopped there! " Natsume said between his giggles.

" Oh you would, would you? How would I know what you were gonna do if I didn't stop you? " Mikan pouted. A dash of pale pink still visible on her face.

Natsume laughed at the pouting Mikan.

" Kawaii! " he mumbled to himself.

" Come on Polka. You sleep on the bed. " he said.

" Where are you gonna sleep?" she asked.

" Couch. Where else? " he answered.

" Uhm… I think you should take the bed. I'll take the couch. This after all room, " she reasoned.

" Nah… you can take the bed! " he rejected her offer.

" No… I insist, " she said. She's not taking a No for an answer.

Then it started to rain.

" Well I won't let you sleep on the couch! " he said walking towards the couch.

Thunder cracked!

Mikan grabbed his wrists & said, " N-Natsume… don't leave me… "

Natsume felt her shivering.

" Afraid of a little thunder? " Natsume asked.

Mikan pouted but nodded after & he agreed.

Mikan climbed onto the bed as Natsume turned off the light. They just lied there staring at the ceiling until a there was a flash of lightning & thunder a few seconds later. Mikan closed her eyes & shrieked as grabbed Natsume's arm. Natsume felt her shivering like crazy. Why was she afraid of lightning so much? He didn't know. He faced her wrap his arm around her waist which made her open her eyes.

" Mikan… don't be afraid… I'll always be here for you… you know that right? " he tried to calm her down as he caressed her icy cold arm.

His voice was so calm & soothing. Mikan stopped shivering & started to smile. She nodded, giving him the I-trust-you-look.

He put a palm on her cheek & said, " I love you… you know that right? "

She placed her hand on his & said, " Yes… I do… & I love you too… more than you'll ever know… "

He smirked & said, " Go to sleep little girl… "

She smiled & closed her eyes. It didn't take long till she left reality & took off to dreamland.

Natsume placed a hand on behind her neck, pulled her close gently & kissed her forehead. Then both arms back on her waist & he pressed her body against his. On such a rainy weather, It's a great way to feel warm.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Syiidahriis: O… kay… that's all we have for today! It's currently 5.23 a.m. in the morn & I need to get ready for school. I'm kinda watching " Stay Alive ". It's quite fun but scary. Anyways… take care! Ja Ne!


End file.
